


Late Evenings

by Silence_burns



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, wearing Byakuya's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Based on: Imagine wearing Byakuya's clothes.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya & You, Kuchiki Byakuya/Original Character(s), Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader, Kuchiki Byakuya/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Late Evenings

The evening air had a chilly bite to it. Byakuya didn’t even notice when the night claimed the mansion, bathing the gardens to his left in dark. His steps were quiet on the way to his private rooms. 

He expected to you to be already deep in slumber, and was surprised to see you leaning on the railing overlooking the gardens. The view emanated peace and calm; Byakuya’s favourite. That’s why he chose the rooms closest to it. 

The nature fell onto a more distant place in his mind, though. 

“You always act like you don’t need sleep,” you said with half a smile. The white of his haori draped over your frame reflected the moonlight, illuminating the body underneath it with the softest hints of shape. 

Byakuya doubted the sleep was what he needed right now, but he didn’t voice his thoughts. 

He moved deliberately slow, eyeing you openly. He stopped a mere step to your left, close enough to feel the heat radiating from you, evident in the night air. 

“I’m touched you care about my well-being so much,” he said, stroking the tip of his finger up the curve of your arm. “It fills me with… joy." 

"Is it only joy?” you mused, wrapping your arms around his waist. 

“Were you counting on something else?" 

His lips traced the side of your face and down your neck. 

"No, I suppose not." 

His hands felt bare when you stepped away and entered the room, leaving him outside. His haori flapped behind you once and then was gone. 

Byakuya blinked, surprise evident on his face, but only for a moment. Something else took its place and it were not thoughts of sleep.


End file.
